Geronimo
by The General Electric
Summary: The 11th Doctor looks back on his time as he prepares to regenerate.


It was beautiful, he noted. The magnificent, Madusa Cascade. A canvas of pure colour and black, blending together perfectly. It would've made Vincent jealous.

As he stared down at his body, his raggedy, bowtied body, he chuckled. After his original face, that crotchety old man he used to be, this body had lasted the longest. Endured some of the worst events he had ever experienced.

Little Amelia Pond. Brave Rory Williams. The Girl Who Waited 14 years. The Boy Who Waited 2000.

They were both long gone. Oh, in some time they still existed, still lived their happy lives, but he had lived past their deaths. He wouldn't go back to see them again, it would just be depressing.

He still ran into River Song from time to time, but those meetings had never been in order. He had already met the version of her that would venture into the library, and give her life to save 4000 people. The oldest, the wisest. The one who knew him best and all of his life to come.

Earth was now in its 2500 year of existence, at least in correlation to his actual birth date. He never stuck around in one period to long. Omega he was old. He would need to find something to entertain himself soon. Maybe go back to the 2-0 hundreds, find another companion to drum up some sort of boredom alleviator

Maybe go compete in the 1st Olympic games. Nah, he didn't do too well with public nudity. At least the Raggedy Doctor didn't. Who knew what his 12th face would be into?

Speaking of.

Looking down at the hole where one of his hearts used to be he cringed. That had been a day and a half.

Another Pandorica, and another plan to trap him. Only this time it was in the fires of what was once Gallifrey. The Planet still burning endlessly as numberless Time Lords and Tardis' burnt. A fire that burnt throughout every time, yet contained by a barrier, powered by a Medusa Continuum. A Cyrstal made of the very energy of the same named Cascade that he was staring into. Compressed and supercharged into a crystal.  
>The very power of the Dimensional walls that made up the Cascade, contained into a power source. By the words of the Time Lords. He had told Amy, the words of Time Lords built Empires, raised Kings and Toppled Gods.<br>His words had once again condemned an Empire. Once more, he ended the Time Lords.

He remembered that week, one of his last adventures with the Mr and Missus Pond.

It had been a surprise, the Silence caused by the raging Time Lords, angry at being sealed away once more prior to his end as the Trench Coated 10th Doctor, they had found a way, to rupture time and space, to lock on to his TARDIS and end reality. What they seem to have forgotten was that he was the man who had stared down armadas of Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, Sycorax and so many other nasties with nothing but words and a Sonic Screwdriver. (And occasionally a stick of celery. )

The Doctor, The Oncoming Storm. His mere presence sent armies fleeing. His gaze had broken even the stoic, emotionless husks of the Daleks.

He was the Trickster of the Pandorica. He was an Omega Damned legend, and they thought to mess with his TARDIS, his Universe.

No chance.

The Time Lords had become a shell of themselves, the once benevolent and advanced race, had become creatures of rage and hate. Self Important. Superior. The Master Race.

No better than Daleks.

He had shown up in the citadel, tried to reason with Rasalon and the Council, but they wouldn't listen. They wouldn't heed the warnings of the Oncoming Storm.

So, he left. Setting up the Medusa Continuum, and let off, a Midnight Storm. Another crystal like device, this one harnessing and containing the sunlight of the Diamond planet, Midnight.

He heard their screams, as their planet burnt once more. The scorching heat of Midnight's sun vaporising them and their Kingdom around them.

He listened to them scream once more. To witness the end of a race.

And then he had to face it once more, as the remains of the Daleks had threatened to release the contained energy, shattering the universe in an instant. No eye of the storm this time, just instant, all encompassing silence.

Needless to say that hadn't happened. It had cost him a heart though, and soon he would lose his eleventh life. Small price though, to finally end the Dalek race.

Finally, they were dead, and he was free. Free to live without the threat of those iron space Nazi's looming over him every second, of every minute, of every day.

He was free, to be someone else.

Taking a deep breath in, he let it happen. Closing the door of the TARDIS, he became encased in a golden mist. A mist containing power, so much power, the power that made up his very essence leaving his body, falling away, almost peeling off of him, to make way for a new face. A new Doctor.

Doctor number 12. Just one more free death left. He just hoped he was ginger.

"Geronimo." 

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. Yeah, this won't be multi chapter, it is, infact, one of the rare occaisions where an idea pops into my head and I feel no need to continue with it.<strong>

**Now, imo humble opinion, the Doctor Who series cops a lot of flack on this site, and alot of the times it's just a what would happen if you added element A into Episode Whatever, based on established events. Hardly ever is it what adventures could the Doctor have in the future, much like alot of other stories have that is lacking in the Doctor Who section.**

**So this is my response to it. Both the Medusa Continuum and the Midnight Storm are my own inventions and are by no means cannon. **

**Review and tell me what you thought.  
><strong>


End file.
